Feeding Desire
by EroticFriendFictions
Summary: Sometimes a look is all it takes. Tina/Jimmy Junior PWP.


She was giving him that look.

The one that made his breath hitch in his throat. The one that made every nerve in his body buzz. The one that made him regret every time he took her for granted when they were younger.

Honest to God, he could swear every time she gave him that look, his heart stopped beating for a few seconds before resuming again at much faster clip. By that look he died and was resurrected.

He would follow her to the ends of the Earth as long as she kept looking at him like that.

He watched her as she sauntered up to him, right up to him.

"Coming to bed?" Tina asked, her smirk audible in her voice. Her fingernails lightly scraped against the exposed skin around his collar. All he could do in response was swallow thickly, which he could tell pleased her. She rose up onto the tips of her toes to brush her lips oh so lightly against his before moving back.

"Come on," she said, reaching down for his hand and pulling him along to the bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, she was on him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as her lips latched onto his. He instinctively caught her, his hands resting on the small of her back. It wasn't long before he felt her tongue tip flicking against his lips, begging for entrance. He chuckled inwardly and opened for her, reaching his tongue out to meet hers.

The kiss went on for several seconds, before Tina's soft sounds of pleasure started to turn into frustration, and she reached down to grip his wrists and move his hands from her back to her breasts before reaching to slip into his back pockets. He couldn't stop himself from smirking against her mouth. He always automatically set them at a slower pace, liking to take his time with her, kiss her with sweet, unhurried languor, but sometimes Tina had other plans. But he would be lying if he said he didn't like it when she got like this, when she got impatient and bossy because she wanted more of him. He gently squeezed her breasts, making her moan loudly into his mouth. She pushed their hips together and started grinding.

They could only keep that up for a few seconds before they both needed more. Jimmy Junior growled, pushing away from her just enough so he could strip off her shirt. She quickly did the same to him, her hands roaming over his toned chest as she leaned in to nip at his neck, making him suck in air through his teeth and lean back against the wall under her affectionate assault. His eyes, closed as he concentrated only on how she was making him feel, popped open again as he felt her fingers deftly undo his fly and begin rubbing him through his boxers.

"Oh God," he moaned out. Tina looked up at him through her lashes, all feigned innocence, and it was all he could do not to lose it right there. With another low growl, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed, immediately climbing on top of her. Their hands were a blur as they removed what remained of their clothing, some of the articles flying and landing in heaps clear across the room in their eagerness.

Much to her frustration, he paused then, insisting on taking a moment to admire her sprawled out naked underneath him. The way her dark hair fanned out on the pale sheets, the arch of her neck, the gentle up and down motion of her chest as she breathed, it all made his head swim.

"Jimmy," she whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, trying to pull him down to her. "Please, baby, I need you."

Carefully, he removed her glasses, setting them on the nightstand and then leaning in close so she could still see his features.

"I need you too."

And then they were kissing again, his tongue probing the dark velvet of her inner cheeks, her nails trailing down his spine, their bodies pressed firmly together so they could feel every movement. Their mouths parted and he kissed a fiery trail down to her chest, lavishing her breasts with his lips and tongue. Tina reached down, running her fingers through his red-blond hair in encouragement. One of his hands, that had been stroking along her side, traveled down, down, between her legs, brushing against her clit, and suddenly she was squealing and squirming, bucking against him and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped out, his fingers now plunging inside of her while his teeth closed around her hardened nipple. She kept one hand tugging on his hair while she brought the other down to wrap around his cock, giving him a few firm strokes.

"Oh God, Tina," he moaned, his mouth returning to hers for another kiss. Once they parted again, he carefully disentangled from her just long enough to retrieve a condom from the nightstand and roll it on, returning to her arms as soon as he could.

The two got into position, and he locked eyes with her, marveling at all the love and trust he could see her gaze. Then slowly he thrust into her, continuing to watch her face as both of them moaned in unison. Jimmy Junior rested his forehead against hers for a couple seconds, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being as close as two people could get. Then, together, they started to move.

Once again, he set the pace slow. And once again, she did not stand for it. Her legs wrapped around him and crossed over his back, her thighs squeezing his sides as she pushed him on each downward thrust.

"Come on, harder," she instructed, catching his earlobe between her teeth and biting down. He moan loudly and did as she asked, wanting more than anything right then to please her. He picked up the pace, the two of them moving together, thrusting frantically.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, yes, right there," she cried out, her fingernails digging hard into his back. "Don't stop."

"Oh, Tina," he only responded with her name, all coherent thought leaving him. She felt so good, so tight and warm around him. Already he could see stars in the corners of his eyes. He kissed along her shoulder. "Oh, baby, you're driving me insane."

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, he thrust into her harder, hitting her spot and making her cry out. Then he reached down, tickling her clit as he did it again. She tightened around him as her orgasm hit, bringing about his own. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, and he cried out her name, his voice joining hers as they came together.

As the moment passed, he rolled off of her, lazily removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. After they laid panting side by side for a few seconds, she scooted over to him, cuddling against his side.

"That was amazing," she told him, her head lifted so she could see his expression.

"It was," he agreed, surprise tinging his voice because sometimes he still couldn't believe it. That he got to be with her like this, hold her like this, make love to her like this. It was so good he couldn't believe that it was real. She grinned at his awestruck look, then leaned in for one more kiss.

"I love you," she said, laying her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat under her ear. He could feel her smile as he embraced her, one arm wrapping securely around her, pulling her in closer while the other pulled the covers over them.

"I love you too," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "So much."

Already he could feel her falling asleep against him, her breathing evening out as gradually all her muscles relaxed. She always fell asleep so fast. Sometimes he envied her for it, but not tonight. Right then and there, Tina warm and soft and safe in his arms, the two of them bundled together in the sheets, breathing as one, the moment was far too perfect to waste on dreams.


End file.
